A Sanctuary for you
by aquamarina2
Summary: I thought of this story while doing an rpg adventure. Well, at least the plotline and the main character. This is my first digimon fanfic. So Brutally destroy it with criticism.


**A Sanctuary for you**

**((The usual disclaimer. I don't own digimon and stuffs like that. It's my first DigiFic so plz destroy it with criticism))**

There is a place where no beings with evil hearts or intents can enter, a place well protected, a sanctuary, where all beings can live in peace and harmony. There is a place of beauty, where all share in its abundance. There is a place free of chaos and free of terror. That sanctuary lies high on the peak of a the highest mountain in the Digital World. So, how can a place exist? It exist because a life was given up to bring a place of sure peace and place of protection to a friend in need.  
"Tell us the story again," the little digimon shout together, "We want to hear it again." They crowd around one old digimon. He is short, covers with white beard, and has a cane. He is Jijimon. The old digimon laughs merrily,

"Very well, but you all must know it all by heart now, right?"

"Yes, but we really like it!"

Jijimon clears his throat. Suddenly, all of the little digimon grow quiet and stares intently at Jijimon with great anticipation. Jijimon begins talking and his voice becomes deeper almost mystical.

"The Digital World coexist with the human world. Sometimes, when this world is in need of heroes or protection from the evil that threatens to destroy this world, heroes are called from that world. So the human comes, and alongside with the Digimon, they help protect our world. They are called Digidestined. This is a story about one of them...

He was always the odd one. He spent his days alone. He comes from a cold family. He had no friends. His relatives ignored his and his family's existence. He had no one. Some even said that he had no feelings whatsoever, but his heart wasn't completely frozen. So, the digital world called to him to reawaken his feelings and thaw his heart. His name was Remus Lei.

It was never certain how he got to the Digital World. He told no one, and no one ever asked. People knew this much. There was a train and a pursuit of a mysterious person. They could only guess that in pursuit Remus found himself in the Digital World.

He fell down from the sky landing in a lake. A group of Betamon, who were swimming merrily, saw him and helped him. They carried him ashore. Wet, bewiledered, and confused, Remus stared at the strange creatures around him.

"Are you okay, Mister?" One of the Betamon asked. Remus stared hard at them, opening and closing his eyes to make sure were working correctly.

"I'm not sure myself," He said, "Where am I? What are you?"

"We're Betamon, and you are in the Digital World."

He nodded at them while trying to stand up. He stood, still a little wobbly, and looked around. Other than the strange creatures staring at him, nothing else looked too unfamiliar. There was a lake from which those creatures rescued him. There were a trees, bushes, and shrubs. There were even mountains with snowy tops in the distance. Could he had been dreaming? He didn't think so. You couldn't have felt dropping in a lake or tasted all the water you swallowed. You couldn't have felt wet and cold as a breeze blew by sending goosebumps through your skin. No, this couldn't have been a dream.

It was decided that he was not dreaming. So, Remus shook his head and sat back down. The Betamon was still looking at him. For a moment, he did not notice them. "How on earth did I get here?" he said to himself, but the Betamon answered anyway, "You fell from the sky."

He jerked and nodded at them, "I did, didn't I?" He himself couldn't believe that he was talking to a large talking tadpole. "Listen, do you---?" He was about to ask them if they know any other humans like him, but something caught his and the Betamon's attention.

They heard a strange sound, like a muffled voice of someone. All of them looked left and right trying to find the source. When they finally found it, they saw it was coming toward them. It was another of those strange creatures. This time, it was smaller. It had something, a small bluish gray thing, in its mouth. It was trying to yell to get their attention. He succeeded of course.

This creature looked like a small stuffed sheep. It has little legs that looked too small to hold such a body. Then again, the body looked like it was made out of cotton. It scurried toward Remus and dropped the thing in its mouth at Remus's feet.

"Hi, Remus, this is yours." It squeaked up at him. Remus picked up the thing at his feet. It glowed blindingly and beep deafeningly for a full minute then stopped.

"What is it?" Remus asked to no one in particular.

"I don't know. Azulongmon gave it to me and told me to give it to you when I see you." The little digimon said.

"Who's this Azulongmon and how does he know me? Come to think of it, who are you?"

"I'm Shaomon." the digimon smiles up at him, "Azulongmon is a Digimon Guardian. He knows everything that goes on in the Digital World."

"Hmm," Remus pocketed the device, "Can you help me find him?"

"Well, I don't know where Azulongmon actually lives, but I can take to one of his shrine and call for him."

"He has a shrine? What is he a Digi-God?"

"Yes!" Shaomon and the Betamon said in union.

"I see...Alright then, can you lead me to that shrine?"

Shaomon jumps in excitement, "Okay, let's go!" Shaomon hopped ahead of Remus. Remus followed the little digimon shaking his head. "Can thing get any weider than this?"

Just then, Shaomon and Remus heard a loud roar coming from ahead of them. The roar was followed by a strong gust of wind.

"That does not sound good," Remus said. Shaomon nodded and hid behind Remus.

"Are you sure there is no other way around?"

"There is no other way."

"Great! We'll keep going forward and hope that whatever it is ahead isn't as bad as it sounds."

Remus walked on with Shaomon following close behind. After a few minutes, they heard a scream. Someone was heading their way. That someone was followed by an angry yellow dinosaur. Shaomon peeked out from behind,

"It's Greymon, and he doesn't look too happy."


End file.
